


The Greatest Fandom in the Netherworld

by AllaBlakeovna



Category: Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, Endgame, Fantasizing, Friendship, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Parody, Post-Game, friendshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllaBlakeovna/pseuds/AllaBlakeovna
Summary: I asked people for a prompt: I gave a list of fandoms I was into, and stated that people could pick one "pairing" that I would write about. AO3 user ForgottenChesire suggested the pairing of Mao and Almaz... this is the madness I came up with. This is a Post-game fic assuming that you have seen the "Super Hero" ending of the game. This is my first ever 'crack' fic... hope someone finds it amusing! Thank you ForgottenChesire for the prompt; I had a lot of fun writing this!(Mao is best character btw)





	The Greatest Fandom in the Netherworld

Almaz, after leaving the Netherworld for a while in order to get married to Princess Sapphire, made good on his promise to return to Evil Academy. Despite the fact that originally his extended stay in the world of demons was because he was forced to become a demon’s slave, Almaz grew to better understand demons. He no longer saw them all as greedy, violent, rude, or selfish; if he was being honest with himself, the same negative traits one might see in a demon from the Netherworld very well manifested themselves within humans, as well. His time in the Netherworld was now a treasured memory, an invaluable experience that allowed him to grow as a person. One of the demons that helped him along on his journey, the very same demon that had enslaved him, was a big reason why Almaz was looking forward to returning to Evil Academy…

“Beryl! How do I look? And your response better be something along the lines of the greatest Honor Student who ever set foot in the doors of Evil Academy!” Mao declared with a hearty laugh.

“Hmm, you are looking a little ragged. Have you been staying up all night again, playing video games? You have circles under your eyes, you know. And my guess is, you probably did not hydrate yourself properly either. You need to take better care of yourself.” Raspberyl chastised her friend, always quick to note how irresponsible the young Overlord was.

“Those words are truly like nails scraping against a chalkboard. Beryl, once again you have exceeded my expectations.” Mao grinned widely, slightly adjusting his large, round glasses.

“Any normal person would not take that as a compliment.” Raspberyl shook her head in disbelief.

“Ahhh, but you see that is why I am the Number One Honor Student! No one takes more pride in being awful than me!”

“Okay, okay, did you get everything ready at least?”

“Oh yes, every--everything is ready.” For some reason, Mao started breathing heavily partway through his sentence. This was normal behavior for him whenever he got excited about something, but Raspberyl had no idea what exactly triggered his response. Almaz was due back any moment, though, so she tried to brace herself for the worst. Clearly, whatever Mao had planned was about to be revealed.

“What a truly wonderful day this is! The weather is beautiful, and an old friend is returning to us!” Kyoko remarked cheerfully. She was either oblivious to the warning signs that Beryl saw, or trying her best to make the situation more pleasant. Well, more pleasant for herself, perhaps. Lord Mao was never one for pleasantries.

“He-hello?! Is anyone home?! I am sorry for being late…!” A familiar young man’s voice apologized.

“I just saw the cutest catsaber on the way here! He was rolling around in the grass, batting at bugs, and cleaning his face. I just couldn’t help myself!” A young woman’s voice immediately followed, barely able to contain giggles.

“Oh! Almaz! We are so glad that you got here safely!” Beryl immediately jumped up and ran into the other room to greet Almaz who had not yet made his way to Mao’s room.

“Oh my Lady, so polite to meet your friend at the door! We shall accompany you!” Kyoko and Asuka hurriedly followed behind Raspberyl, leaving Mao and Geoffrey by themselves.

“Not going to greet your friend?” Geoffrey inquired.

“Oh, I will greet him. Just, ah, when he makes his way back here. You know, I can’t be acting like that crazy delinquent does. Greeting people when they first arrive is too polite.” Mao started breathing heavily again for some reason. Geoffrey merely chuckled at his Master’s response.

“That is right, Master. No need to throw away your title as Number One Honor Student, even for a friend.”

“Mao’s here, right?” Mao could hear Almaz’s voice even closer now. He was getting even more excited to show his friend the project he had poured so much of his evil intelligence into during his friend’s trip back to the ‘human world.’

Finally, Almaz and Princess Sapphire, followed by Beryl, Asuka, and Kyoko, all filed back into Mao’s room. It was only when Mao locked eyes with Almaz that he stood up and approached his human friend.

“Took you long enough, Hero! Not very ‘delinquent-like’ of you to keep a friend waiting, so Beryl is probably disappointed. However, keeping friends waiting is exactly what a demon would do. I see that your demonic traits still have not yet fully disappeared. Ohh, how wonderful…! You should let me figure out how much more of your demonic nature yet remains!” Mao definitely was getting excited about something. Almaz immediately felt nervous, since he was more than familiar with the behavior his best friend was displaying.

“You must have missed me more than I thought you would! I am super excited to be back, you know. Sapphire will probably complain that lately, all I have been talking about is our honeymoon trip back to Evil Academy.” Almaz thought he could try to steer conversation towards talk of the wedding. Surely that would be harmless?

“Oh, you have to show me pictures! I bet you two were adorable!” Raspberyl gushed.  
Almaz and Sapphire were more than happy to oblige with stories and pictures. Raspberyl, Asuka, and Kyoko were fully absorbed with talking to the newlyweds, giving Mao the time he needed to stage the dramatic unveiling of his greatest work of genius to date.

He quickly threw together an easel, over which he draped a long, white cloth that had some kind of picture on it. On the nearby table, he scattered a small collection of comic books. He also popped a CD into the newest generation gaming console he recently stole from some poor demon kid, the Hellstation 666. Everything was ready, so he just needed an audience now… Mao loudly cleared his throat after adjusting his glasses.

“Ahem! Okay, we are, of course, so happy for our friends. Almaz is the most hopeless person I have ever met, so the fact that our Fake-Hero-Turned-True-Hero has settled down is truly a blessing from Celestia. If you like that sort of thing. But this reunion has gotten a little too mushy for my tastes. This reunion needs a little more pepper, if you know what I mean.” Mao’s grin was devilish as he stared at his friends.

“H-hey! I am not that hopeless!” Almaz lamented.

“But my, Mao, what in Celestia’s name is that?” Sapphire immediately noticed the white cloth that was hanging from the easel. There appeared to be a cute girl on the front of it, complete with a devil’s tail, devil wings, small fangs protruding from her top row of teeth, and a familiar curl in her hair that stood straight up. She looked awfully similar to someone…

“I am so glad that you noticed, Princess. This is the result of months of sleepless nights and my unfathomably high evil quotient. Th-this is the heroine of an all-new comic series, Almazzie the Demonic Hero!” Mao proudly declared, dramatically motioning at the comics over on the table. His breathing was really labored now. For a few moments, everyone stood around Mao in a complete stupor.

“Wh-whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattt?!” Almaz screeched, breaking the silence. He rushed over to the long cloth with the picture of the girl on it, holding it close to his face.

“Wh-why does this girl look like me?! And why is her name Almazzie?! Can someone please explain what is going on?!”

“My dear Hero, I was so moved by our adventures together. But you see, demons do not care about humans who overcome hardships and defeat demons and return home to be declared the hero. Such a trope is utterly nonsensical. So I got to thinking: surely my amazing intelligence could craft a tale that makes all of those stupid hero comic books look like inane fantasies.

No, what the Netherworld needed was a heroine who is forced to become a demon and then rises up to defend our demonic way of life from the rotten humans who come here with delusions of grandeur. She is the guardian of our mischief, the protector of innocent demons, the mother of mayhem and mascot of the greatest fandom to ever take the Netherworld by storm!

Of course, I used you as the inspiration for my heroine. I had never seen a human become a demon before, and I was always so fascinated by you! Such an experience does not come along every thousand years! What kind of Honor Student would I be to pass up such an amazing opportunity?” Mao was practically drooling now.

“Pri-Princess, he-help…” Almaz swayed a bit on the spot and promptly fainted. Mao cackled with insane laughter.

“Our Hero still needs a bit of training, I see!”

“Sh-she’s so...” Princess Sapphire began. Mao waited with bated breath.

“... Adorable!” Princess Sapphire shrieked with glee. Her eyes lit up, eager to find out more.

“Princess, for you, since I did not get you a wedding gift, I will graciously allow you to read my set of comics. They are the first ones that were ever printed, so they are quite valuable. I hope you will fully appreciate the honor of getting to see and touch them for yourself.”

“If she gets a cute animal sidekick and wears adorable costumes, I will buy every book myself right now!” Sapphire declared, clearly already hooked.

“I, um, might have put together a demo for a game starring Almazzie… care to test it for me?” Mao’s glasses glowed ominously.

“A game?! Let me see!”

Raspberyl immediately had to escort Asuka and Kyoko out of the room when she realized what kind of game Mao had made.


End file.
